player_character_listfandomcom-20200214-history
Cynthia Seare
Cynthia Seare is a protagonist from the Moonlit World. Born from the union of a Prince of Hell and a mortal woman, she lived for a time among the Infernal Realm before running away to the mortal world. A secretary in training, her ultimate goal is to enjoy life and avoid her more violent race. She currently works for Alexandra Koimara, as a saleswoman for her shop. Flirty, open, and surprisingly honest for one of her type, Cynthia is the ultimate “girls just wanna have fun” kind of woman, with a healthy side of “what can I do to piss my dad off?” and the base trickery that no partial demon could ever forsake fully. Origin Story Well you see, my dad is this super hot (pun probably intended) demon who can appear to be however he wants but generally the kind of guy that makes girls drool like Chris Hemsworth. He shacked up with my mother, who was already kind of crazy but having a demon kid kind of put her over the edge and the last I heard of her she's mainly catatonic with moments where of pure clarity now and then. I try not to visit her, it just triggers a lot of screaming. I spent the first thirteen years of my life literally in Hell, learning how to be a bad little demon. Now I'm living topside full time and doing my best to be as human-like as possible, because it really pisses my dad off that I prefer mom's side of the family as far as my interactions. Adventure Summaries To be filled out. Racial Abilities and Weaknesses Cynthia is a half-succubus, but since her father is Prince Seare, she also has some decent hellfire wielding abilities and is far, far faster than human, Additionally she can go “down below” and shift to the plane her father comes from then back to the upper world. She travels the distance between where she is and where she wants to go in the other world and then reappears, seemingly teleporting. This has a range of a few hundred yards at best. She has some minor shape shfiting abilities but rarely uses them. She can enter Holy ground because she's half human but her powers are unavailable to her there and it makes her very uncomfortable and irritable. Someone with true faith can give her pause but she's not repelled. “It's like flashing high beams in my face, looking at someone like that.” Holy water affects her much like pepper spray or mace would a human. Skills *''Accounting, Library Use –'' These skills she acquired from learning via her temp agency. When she puts her mind to it, she's an excellent secretary. *''Bargain, Fast-Talk, Gather Information,'' 'Persuade –' Cynthia came naturally to any skills that let her manipulate people and gain information from them due to her demonic heritage. *''Climb'', Dodge, Enhanced Stamina, Grapple, Jump,Stealth - 'The reason Cynthia survived her half brothers and sisters (all 12 of them) wrath as a child was due to picking up and honing these skills. Her childhood was spent often fighting for her life or hiding from someone. *'Mythos (Demons, The Host, Troll Markets, Unseelie Accords) - 'Cynthia knows a lot about her people, her people's main enemies, and where to find cool stuff the Mundanes don't have. And most importantly, how not to piss things or people off who could make her live miserable or end it. *'Other Language (Demonic Subtext, Latin), 'These languages were pretty much required for her to learn. *'Perception – ''''Cynthia is especially observant, which was really a survival mechanism for her. Equipment *Computers, usually. She doesn't generally carry weapons, and she has a small 2-seater sports car. Character Relationships * Lucifer Matthias Anghelscu- Running into a newly arrived Lucifer in London, preparing to attend the Saint Giles Monastery, she steals his first kiss and they part on amiable terms * Alexandra Koimara- Meeting in a bar, the daughter of Hades meets Lucifer and Cynthia, hiring the latter to work for her after a conversation and giving Lucifer her card. Later still, the two become friends and lovers. Trivia *Most of the time, her relationships are very brief and she moves from one to another quickly. She would like to have a steady 'gal-pal' or maybe even a lover that could keep up with her but she hasn't found either yet. *Though of Infernal descent, Cynthia is more akin to Lucifer. Both half monster, seeking a better way then embracing it. Both are also Scions. Category:The Moonlit World Category:Characters